


Mistaken Observations

by arc852



Series: G/t Sanders Sides OneShots [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bars, Fairies, Fairy!Virgil, Gen, Injury, Judging - Freeform, clubs, fae, fairies used as jewlery, fairy!logan, human!patton, human!roman, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: Some fairies are used as decor pieces. Fashion items that some humans wear. Logan is sure this is the case with Roman and Virgil.





	Mistaken Observations

 Everyone thought Virgil was a show off fairy. A fairy that a human kept on them as a piece of decor. And why wouldn’t they? It was actually quite clear that this was the case. Virgil’s wings were a gorgeous black with a swirl of purple that looked like it had exploded on his back. Almost like fireworks with bits of paint splatter. They shined best at night or in a dim room, as you could then see that the purple firework pattern  _glowed_. **  
**

 Virgil was, unfortunately, a perfect candidate for being used as decor. And Roman just seemed like that type of person.

 At least, he did to Logan, as he once again watched the human enter the club. The fairy glared at the human. He had been coming for a few weeks now and Logan was not a fan, to say the very least. He was arrogant, egotistical, and made decor out of a living creature. The only reason he even knew the human’s and fairy’s names, was because he had overheard them being said at the bar. Where he was currently hanging out on the highest shelf.

 Logan’s eyes glanced toward Roman’s shoulder, seeing Virgil sat there. The fairy was pressed up against the human’s neck, wings fanned out behind him, allowing anyone to get a clear view. Logan’s anger boiled as he noticed Virgil’s eyes darting every which way. Clearly uncomfortable.

 But it wasn’t like Roman cared.

 “Logan! Can you hand me that bottle please?” Patton suddenly called up to him, making him tear his gaze away from Roman and Virgil. He followed were Patton was pointing before flying over and pushing the bottle off the high shelf. Patton caught it with practiced ease. “Thanks, Lo!”

 As Patton turned back to make the drink, Logan couldn’t help but smile. Patton was one of the good ones. A perfect example of how a human  _should_  be treating fairies. Like equals. Like…friends.

 He was glad that he had found Patton.

 Now if only Virgil had been so lucky. Logan turned back and scanned the crowd, locking onto Roman once again. He was chatting with a group of people near the edge of the dancefloor, laughing up a storm. Virgil was still on his shoulder, of course, most likely locked into place using those atrocious pin shackles the human’s had come up with.

 Because unfortunately, Roman was not the only one to do this. It was just that this particular human was getting on his nerves the most at the moment.

 Logan continued to watch, eyebrow raised as he noticed a pair of humans coming up behind Roman. What were they-

 Logan’s eyes widened as one of the humans pinched one of Virgil’s wings and  _tugged_. Logan could hear Virgil’s yelp of pain from here and Roman’s entire group froze. Roman, however, had whirled around and gripped the other human’s wrist, making him let go of Virgil’s wing. Logan couldn’t make out what Roman said, but the glare Roman had pointed at them was enough for Logan to guess.

 The humans soon retreated and Roman excused himself from the group, grabbing Virgil off of his shoulder and running towards the restrooms.

 Unable to contain his curiosity, Logan followed after them. He flew above the crowd and glided past the door before it shut fully. He hid up in the corner, looking down at the scene before him. He was…shocked, to say the least, at what he saw.

 “Are you alright? There isn’t any rips or anything? No lasting pain?” Roman asked, fretting over Virgil like a mother hen. Virgil pushed at Roman’s fingers, the human reluctantly taking them away.

 “I told you, I’m f-fine.” Virgil winced at his stutter and Roman pointed at him.

 “Ah-ha! A stutter! You  _aren’t_  as fine as you say. That’s it. We’re leaving.” Roman turned to do just that, but Virgil stopped him with his voice.

 “No! Roman, you  _need_  this. These people are your ticket in, I…I can’t be the reason you don’t succeed Roman. You…you deserve this.” Roman’s eyes softened at the way Virgil’s voice cracked and he held the fairy closer.

 “Virgil, _none_  of this is worth hurting my best friend over. I want  _you_ happy just as much as you want  _me_  happy. And…I know you aren’t happy coming here. You act like it, but I’ve known you too long.” Virgil looked down at Roman’s words, looking defeated.

 “You…got me there, I guess,” Virgil admitted. “I…I hate it here. I hate all the people and I hate acting like some…But I did it because I knew it would help you out.” Virgil turned his eyes downward, fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie. Roman sighed.

 “I know. And I should have never let you talk me into this. There are other ways.  _Better_  ways. Let’s try some of those out, alright?” Virgil hesitated for just a moment, before nodding, smiling up at Roman.

 “Thanks, Roman.” Roman smiled back at him.

 “Of course. I just wish I had noticed your discomfort sooner. And…Virgil.” Virgil hummed as a reply, looking up at the human. “You  _know_ you are more than some… _decor_ ,” Roman spat out the word with such a level of hate and disgust it caused Logan to flinch. “Right?”

 Virgil laughed. “Of course I do, you idiot.” Virgil’s eyes softened. “I know.” Roman pulled Virgil close to his chest for a hug.

 “Now, we are blowing this popsicle stand!” Virgil rolled his eyes fondly at Roman, as Roman carried the both of them out of the bathroom.

 Logan hovered there in shock and what he had just witnessed. It appears he had been… _wrong_. Very,  _very_  wrong. Logan took a moment and gathered these new found facts. So, Roman and Virgil appeared to actually be  _best friends_. And Virgil had been the one to talk Roman into using him as decor and hitting up this club in order to ‘get in’ with some people. Despite Virgil’s own discomfort, he wanted Roman to be happy. Roman, however, wanted the same for Virgil. And though it took him a while to see, it didn’t dampen the fact that Roman clearly cared about Virgil deeply.

 Roman  _wasn’t_  some egotistical jerk who used fairies as decor, it seemed. But rather, a kind-hearted human that rivaled that of  _Patton_. Which was saying a lot, but from what Logan had seen, Roman had earned that.

 Logan wanted to slap himself in the face at his misguided judgments toward a human he didn’t even know that well. Honestly, Logan should know better.

 He sighed and exited the bathroom. He scanned the club, eyes going slightly wide when he saw Roman at the bar, talking to Patton. The fairy quickly flew over there, hovering just above them. He noticed Virgil was back on Roman’s shoulder, but this time his wings were pressed against his back.

 Roman’s eyes met his and they widened as his mouth made a little ‘oh’ shape. Patton noticed and looked up to Logan, grinning as he realized. “Oh! Hey Logan! I was just talking to Roman here.” He motioned towards Roman, who waved. “And Virgil.” Virgil gave a small salute.

 “Hello, it’s nice to meet you!” Roman exclaimed, smiling. Logan lowered himself until he was sitting on Patton’s shoulder. Wings tight against his back the same as Virgil’s.

 “Salutations.” He greeted with a nod.

 “Roman and Virgil were just telling me about the time the two of them got stuck in an elevator together.” Patton chuckled, while Roman laughed out loud.

 “Ah yes. I still can’t believe it took us thirty minutes to realize Virgil could simply fly out through the vents to get some help.” Roman reached up and poked Virgil in the side. Virgil pushed the finger away before crossing his arms and glaring up at the human, though Logan could now tell it was done fondly.

 “I realized! I was just…waiting for  _you_  to realize as well.” Virgil tried and failed. Roman chuckled.

 “Sure.” As the two shared a laugh, Logan felt a small poke to his side. He looked in time to see Patton’s hand retreating. Logan sighed, knowing what it meant. See, Patton was not unaware of what Logan had thought of Roman. Logan had complained multiple times after all. But Patton had always held out faith that things were not always how they seemed.

 And it turns out Patton was right.

 And Patton very much knew that, at this point.

 He was never going to live this down.

 “Well, anyway, I just came here to pay my tab. The two of us are heading home a bit earlier tonight.” Roman admitted, handing over his card to Patton.

 “Will you be back soon?” Patton asked as he went through the motions of ringing Roman up. Roman shook his head.

 “Actually, I don’t think we will ever be coming back.” Logan’s eyes widened. He knew they were leaving, but he didn’t think it would be permanently. Patton looked sad as he handed Roman’s card back.

 “Aww, but I was just starting to feel like I was getting to know you.” Patton pouted.

 “And I, you Patton. Not to mention I feel like I just met your friend here.” Roman winked at Logan, whose eyebrows became pinched. “Actually, how about we hang out? Outside of here?” Roman asked.

 “Oh! That would be great! Logan?” Logan blinked at being addressed before nodding his head.

 “I agree, it could be…fun.” Logan wanted to get to know them more, now that he knew the truth. Virgil nodded his own head in agreement as well and then Roman and Patton were exchanging numbers.

 “I’ll text you up later alright? And then we can set up a time and place.” Patton nodded and waved goodbye to them as they left the building for good.

 “I told you so,” Patton whispered softly, so only Logan would hear. Logan shook his head with a sigh but didn’t say anything in reply. They both knew he knew that Patton was correct.

 Logan would be interested in learning more about the real Roman and Virgil, though. That was for sure.


End file.
